


Of pick up lines and lovely words

by kihobebe



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Attempt at Humor, Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bartender Yoo Kihyun, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Minor Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk, it's all just a massive pick up line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihobebe/pseuds/kihobebe
Summary: “I can’t believe you still have more pick up lines up your sleeve.”“Do I know you? Because you look exactly like my next boyfriend.”“Shut up.”*In which Hoseok is a bad flirt but two can be bad at something.





	Of pick up lines and lovely words

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and I hope it will at least make you smile :) (if you notice any mistakes, this is unbetaed and I have no patience for proofreading, point them out so I can fix them! thanks)

It all started with the crappiest pick up line of the century.

“Do you have a band-aid?”

Kihyun raised his head, his hands faltering in their precise movements. He was mixing vodka and orange juice in a glass, a simple Screw Driver that he could pour even in his sleep.

“Is someone hurt?” he asked, his eyes zeroing on the man standing before him on the other side of the counter. His face was expressionless, stern eyes set over a very cute nose and below some strong eyebrows. Kihyun knit his own in concern.

“I can get you the emergency kit, it's in the staff room.”

The man leaned in towards him, probably to be heard over the sound of music loudly playing in the club.

“I'm the one who's hurt,” he said, his voice just barely audible over the deep bass resonating through Kihyun’s bones.

“What is it? What do you need?” Kihyun sat the beverage he was mixing before the client who asked for it and gave his full attention to the man. He was growing more and more antsy by the moment, the impassive face of the stranger setting off alarm bells in his head. Was he drunk? Was he bleeding? Did he have a concussion?

“I need a band-aid because I just scraped my knee falling for you.”

 

Kihyun tried to keep a stern face, but the stranger was now openly smiling at him and he had the cutest grin Kihyun had ever seen in his whole life, all plump lips over pearly teeth and soft cheeks squished up under his sparkly eyes. So he snorted, hiding his smile in his elbow and trying to not show his amusement. He did a very poor job at it because the man literally beamed at him and put his hand out in front of him.

“I'm Lee Hoseok.”

Kihyun looked at his hand for a moment, but he couldn't deny anymore that he had just been charmed by the worst pick up line he had ever heard in his life. And believe him, he heard a lot of them working as a bartender.

“Yoo Kihyun.”

They shook hands for a brief moment, and Kihyun would be blind if he didn't notice the strong arm attached to the man's hand. Still, Kihyun was working and he had no time to spare for very attractive but not paying customers.

“Do you want something to drink?” he asked, resuming his all-work-no-fun face. The man- Hoseok, or so he said, smirked at him, putting an elbow on the marble surface between them and leaning towards Kihyun once more.

 

“Are you offering?”

“No, I’m just doing my job. So? Do you want something to drink?” Kihyun jabbed, his eyes scanning the bar to check on potential paying customers. Hoseok seemed to notice that, and he also seemed to be very intent on keeping on talking to the bartender.

“I’ll have a Sex on the Beach.”

Kihyun raised both his eyebrows at him, the shadow of a smile looming at the corners of his lips.

“Are you for real?” he asked, mirth clear in his voice even if he tried to not let it slip on his face.

“What? What’s not to love about sex on the beach?”

“Maybe the sand between your asscheeks?”

The smirk on Hoseok’s face doubled in size, his nose scrunching up in a way that made Kihyun want to bop it, which was unacceptable since he was still working and still trying to make money. He took a glass in his hand and tried to ignore the blatant flirt before him.

“I was talking about the cocktail but you went all out. Lucky the man who got to pull sand out of your ass.”

“That’s… a weird sentence. Also, maybe it was a woman.”

“Maybe,” Hoseok said, and then he gasped so loudly Kihyun almost dropped the glass he was still clutching in one of his hands, the other one gripping onto the tongs with which he was putting ice into the cup.

“You should step away from the bar! You’re melting all the ice!” Hoseok exclaimed, fake worry etched on his face as he covered his mouth with one hand. Kihyun glared at him, but his face betrayed him and he had to make quick work of his feet to turn around and hide his grin while he finally poured ice into the glass.

“So, is this something you do often?” Kihyun asked as he mixed liquors and finally handed the cocktail to Hoseok.

“What?”  
“Trying to charm the bartender so you don’t have to pay for your drink?”  
“Did it work?” Hoseok winked, his mouth curling around a straw to taste the beverage. He sighed, obviously satisfied with the flavour.

“It didn’t, you still have to pay for that.”

“Then no, I don’t usually do this. I’m very shy and I don’t actually drink much. This might actually get me drunk,” he stated, shaking the drink before Kihyun’s disbelieving eyes.

“You mean to tell me you’re the nerd that sits in a corner and watches his friends as they get more and more smashed and then drives them home?”

Hoseok jabbed his thumb at his own chest, nodding his head in such a way that made him look so boyish and adorable Kihyun wanted to squish his face in his hands and tell him how much of a good boy he was.

“I’m that nerd. And you’re the bartender that isn’t doing his job,” he noted, pointing his forefinger towards a customer trying to catch Kihyun’s attention.  
“Shit.”

 

Kihyun didn’t have more time to talk to Hoseok during the night, but he served him another Sex on the Beach (on the house) and kept stealing glances in his direction. Hoseok sipped quietly on his drinks, his attention on his phone when he wasn’t watching Kihyun mixing alcoholics with curious eyes. At closing time he was still sitting in his stool, phone in hand and his third drink long forgotten beside him.

“Hey.”

He raised his head of black hair in a sudden movement, as though he was surprised someone was talking to him.  
“Oh, hey. I’m sorry, I didn’t realize it got so late. I should go,” he stood up in a hurry, but he stumbled a little and had to catch himself by gripping the counter.

“Are you alright?” Kihyun kindly asked, his eyes filled with real concern as he watched the burly man regain his footing. Under the harsh lights that were turned on to signal the closing hour was approaching, Kihyun could finally see how big Hoseok looked in his tight skinny jeans and silky shirt. And damn, did he look big.

“I’m fine. I just sat down for too long,” Hoseok laughed at himself, blocking his phone and finally raising his eyes towards Kihyun.

“I’m not drunk if that’s what you were thinking. I’m just intoxicated by you.”

Kihyun had to restrain all of his facial muscles to not smile back and make a fool out of himself.

“Should I call you a cab?”

“Nah, I live near. I lost track of time, I wanted to go home a long time ago. My friend said he was coming back but I saw him making out with your coworker when he ended his shift, so I suppose he was too busy to text me.”

“Do you mean Minhyuk?”

“I mean tall and handsome, I don’t know his name? He seemed nice.”  
“He’s a demon. I’m sorry for your friend.”  
“I’m sure he doesn’t mind,” Hoseok said, his hands fumbling with his phone. His eyebrows knitted over his eyes, his lips forming a small pout.

“Oh, there seems to be something wrong with my phone,” he raised his head, showing the screen to Kihyun and gesturing to a blank contact page. “It doesn’t have your number in it.”

Kihyun tried to hide his laugh with a fake cough, but Hoseok smiled at him and the redhead couldn’t find a single reason not to put his number in his phone. He tapped fast, saving it without showing Hoseok the name he used.

“Here,” Kihyun gave him the device back, a devilish grin splitting his face in two. “Most people call me Kihyun, but you can call me anytime. If you can find my number in there,” he cheekily added, sending a wink in Hoseok’s direction and going back to his assigned work. He heard Hoseok’s laugh and he didn’t have to turn around to picture his pretty smile.

“I’ll find it, don’t you worry!”

 

*

 

“Can you see my friend over there? He wants to know if you think I’m cute.”

“All Hyungwon wants to know is at what time does Minhyuk’s shift ends, and he won’t have that intel from me,” Kihyun leaned towards Hoseok, bopping his nose with his forefinger and leaving some whipped cream there, the same whipped cream he just stole from Hoseok’s White Russian.

“You’re a meanie. They’re in love. You can’t stop love.”

“They’re just horny and they want to fuck in this place’s bathroom. So unsanitary I just puked in my mouth.”

Hoseok wiped his nose with his hand, licking the cream from his palm, his eyes fixed on Kihyun as he did so. Kihyun glanced at him, but quickly went back to pouring alcohol in a tall glass, ignoring the blatant staring.

“Kihyun, are you a vampire?”

The redhead redirected his attention on Hoseok, his eyebrows drawn in puzzlement.  
“What? Why?”

“Cause you looked a little thirsty when you looked at me just now.”

“Shut up and go back to your friend.”

 

Hoseok had come back several times in the last few weeks, and Kihyun couldn’t deny he liked the attention. He liked the way Hoseok flirted, light spirited and funny, never demanding. He liked to talk to him and he liked to look at him, he couldn’t deny that either. Hoseok said he had found his number, but he would still wait for Kihyun to ask him for his, because he didn’t want to impose. Kihyun found him so cute and sweet he almost dropped the question on the spot. Instead, he kept waiting for Hoseok to come back with shitty pick up lines and he would marvel at how many he could deliver with a serious face.

“Do you know what is this shirt made of?”

“Let me guess, boyfriend material?”

“No, it’s actually silk. It would feel so soft against your naked skin.”

Kihyun was vigorously jiggling the shaker in his hands and he almost let it drop on the ground. Keyword being almost.

“Hoseok,” he warned, his eyes briefly meeting Hoseok’s over the rim of the latter’s glass. The black-haired man seemed so amused by Kihyun’s obvious embarrassment.

“Kihyunnie! I might be a light switch, because every time I see you, you turn me on.”

“That was kinda funny,” Minhyuk said, passing by with a tray full of glasses in his hands and bumping his hip against Hoseok’s stool.

“It wasn't funny at all,” Kihyun stated, but the smile pulling at his lips was unmistakable.

 

“Will you ask him for his number?” Minhyuk questioned one night, several pick up lines later, while they were closing the bar and wiping the counter. Kihyun raised his eyebrows in question, confusion on his face.

“Whose?”

“Are you for real, Yoo Kihyun? Hoseok’s!” Minhyuk looked at him like he lost his damn mind.

“I already did? Last week.”

“You what?!” Minhyuk stopped putting the stools in order, his hands on his hips as he stared Kihyun down.

“Yeah, I asked him for the time and he told me, so I said: ‘No, do you have the time to write down your number?’”

“Oh my god, you’re both so dumb,” Minhyuk said, but there was a fond smile on his face that didn’t match with his words.  
“I know. Min, I really like him,” Kihyun admitted, his eyes downcasted as he religiously cleaned the countertop before him.  
“I know you do. Will you ask him out?”

“I don’t know. This game we’re playing, it’s kinda dangerous. We flirt and we laugh, but we never really talked face to face. I don’t know what kind of person he is, I don't know him at all. I don't know if I will like him even after we get to know each other.”

“Or maybe you do, and you’re afraid you’ll like him much more than you already do,” Minhyuk stated, matter of fact. Deep down, Kihyun knew he was right, but he wasn’t ready to admit so to himself.

“Or maybe I’m afraid once I go out with him you’ll invite Hyungwon over and fuck on every surface of our apartment.”

Minhyuk’s evil smile told him all he had to know, but the grey-haired man admitted anyway: “Already did that.”

 

“Your body is 65% of water and I’m thirsty.”  
“Should I buy you a drink then?”

Hoseok was sitting at his usual place, his elbows on the counter as he keeped his eyes focused on Kihyun, the short man quick on his feet as he went to one end of the bar to the other to get the ingredients for his next cocktail. The stranger that just sat down next to Hoseok didn't understand the pick up line was directed at Kihyun, and not him.

“Uh, I'm sorry but I'm already waiting for my drink. My man is making it right now,” Hoseok said, pointing his finger at Kihyun and waving at him from afar.

“I'm not your man,” the bartender said when he was close enough, a Long Island in his hand that he put down on the counter before Hoseok.

“Yet,” Hoseok added, his smile taking up his whole face. Kihyun huffed but he didn't answer, too occupied with his other clients.

“Kihyun, do you know you look beautiful today? Just like every other day.”

“You know what, Hoseok? I would take you to the movies, but they don't allow snacks.”

Hoseok stared at him, his mouth agape. A pretty flush creeped its way on his cheeks as he looked completely taken aback by the sudden answer. He was used to Kihyun ignoring his lines, sometimes smiling at him but usually just focusing on his work. He didn't expect the sudden response and Kihyun knew that, that's why he beamed at him, patting Hoseok’s face and squishing it in his tiny hands.

“You're so cute when you don’t know what to say. So, wasn’t this your purpose from the start, to go out with me? I’m inviting you to the movies. I'm free tomorrow night,” Kihyun asked, his nose scrunched up in a way that made his pretty dimples appear under his eyes. Hoseok stared, nodding silently in agreement, all his wit taken away by the biggest grin he’d ever seen on Kihyun’s face.

“Roses are red, my face is too, that only happens when I’m around you,” Hoseok said, and Kihyun let go of his cheeks to properly laugh at him, clutching his stomach with both his arms.

“I can’t believe you still have more pick up lines up your sleeve.”  
“Do I know you? Because you look exactly like my next boyfriend.”  
“Shut up.”

 

*

 

Kihyun stood before the wall, staring at the painting in its golden frame, deep red tones and cold blue ones mixing on it in the perfect picture, a sweet kiss of hues and people. He felt, more than heard someone coming up beside him.

“If I were an art critic, I’d give you a ravishing review.”

“Hoseok, for fuck’s sake, we’re in a museum,” Kihyun murmured, hearing the light laugh his boyfriend emitted against his cheek when he circled his arms around his waist and rested his chin on his shoulder.

“Ok then, you must be a piece of art, because I’d like to nail you up against a wall. ”

“That’s worse. Please, shut up and appreciate the real art,” Kihyun suggested, his voice just above a whisper. Hoseok heard him well anyway because they were basically breathing the same air, the black-haired man’s arms still holding tight onto Kihyun’s smaller frame.

“I’m doing so,” he defended, leaving a butterfly kiss on the edge of Kihyun’s jaw. The latter sighed, melting a little in his lover’s embrace, tipping his head to the side to rest it on top of Hoseok’s.

“This is really pretty,” Hoseok commented quietly, the low murmur reverberating through Kihyun’s whole body. He hummed in agreement, searching blindly for Hoseok’s hand with his own, intertwining their fingers together.

“Your hand looks heavy, I will hold it for you,” he joked, eliciting a little chuckle out of Hoseok.

“You’re so thoughtful. Thank you.”

 

What Kihyun thought would be a single date, turned into two and then turned into a whole lot more. It turned in Hoseok waiting for him to finish his shifts to escort him home, cooking for him while he showered and watching movies together at five in the morning while they ate ramen. It turned into more pick up lines, but it wasn’t like Kihyun minded, because it became their thing. The belief that one day Hoseok would run out of pick up lines was what kept Kihyun going at the beginning, but now he just wanted them to never stop.

“If I told you that you have a great body, would you hold it against me?”

Hyungwon fake gagged in his Martini glass, his nose scrunched up to hide his grin. Hoseok jabbed his elbow in his friend’s gut, a matching smile taking over his face.

“What? That was the first thing you said to me when we met, don’t you remember?”

“What I remember is you crying on my shoulder that night because your girlfriend had just broken up with you. The worst use of a pick up line ever. At least yours were useful,” Hyungwon said, his head jerking in Kihyun’s direction, where the bartender was smiling kindly at a customer and pretending he didn’t hear them.

“I’m sure you didn’t need pick up lines to get into Minhyuk’s pants.”

“One of us must be good at flirting, at least, and that’s obviously not you,” the taller man pointed out, his long fingers rapping a rhythm against the countertop.

“Besides, it’s not like I exchanged a whole lot of words with Minhyuk the first time we met.”  
“That’s already too much information,” Kihyun stated, placing a soda in front of his boyfriend.

“Are you driving this useless bitch home tonight?” he asked then, pointing to Hyungwon, who emitted an offended sigh.

“Yeah, I must fulfill my best friend duties sometimes,” Hoseok joked, his eyes sparkling in the dimly lit club. Kihyun could see amusement dancing in them, so he steadied himself for one more pick up line, but Hoseok just leaned forward and placed a peck on his cheek. Hyungwon gagged again.

 

“Can I follow you home? Cause my mom always told me to follow my dreams.”

“Hoseok, you scared me to death! I thought you were supposed to take Hyungwon home!” Kihyun lightly punched his boyfriend’s shoulder where the man stood with his arms crossed over his chest, leaning casually against the wall.

“I already did that, and then I couldn't wait to get back to you. I missed you.”

“You saw me one hour ago,” Kihyun deadpanned, closing the service door behind him and smiling at Hoseok’s sweetness. He would never say it out loud, but he didn't really like closing the bar alone.

“But I already missed you.”

Kihyun turned around and finally gave Hoseok his full attention, taking a step towards him and planting his hands on either sides of his head.

“I really can't believe I thought you were a fuckboy when we first met,” Kihyun whispered, turning his face up to kiss the tip of Hoseok's nose.

“You did? How? I was shy.”

“You delivered pick up line after pick up line with such a serious expression!” Kihyun countered, cupping his cheeks into both of his hands and pecking Hoseok’s lips.

“It was because I didn't have the guts to just ask you out. You looked so sure, so sharp and handsome! I thought didn't stand a chance and you would me turn down immediately.”

“Well, you're not bad to look at either,” Kihyun grinned, his eyes turning into pretty crescents. Hoseok kissed the dimple on his left cheek.

“I can't believe you look like this,” Kihyun stated, caressing Hoseok’s pecs with deft fingers, “and still you cry while watching Bambi.”

“Shut up! That's a secret, stop pestering me, you pest.”

Kihyun smile grew impossibly wider, and Hoseok shivered when his tiny fingers found his nipple over the fabric of his shirt.

“Your lips look so lonely, would they like to meet mine?” Kihyun quipped, his words spoken into Hoseok’s skin where he placed a kiss behind his ear. Hoseok gripped Kihyun’s hips when the shorter man licked a stripe down his neck, repressing a soft moan by biting on his lower lip.

“Would they like that?” Kihyun insisted, biting lightly at Hoseok’s adam apple while he sneaked a hand in his dark hair, angling Hoseok’s head to suck a dark bruise just below his jaw.

Hoseok took a sharp breath in, bringing Kihyun closer by the hips and letting him leave marks on his skin.

“They would love that,” he answered, his voice just above a whisper. Kihyun took advantage of his hand, still tight around Hoseok's locks, to tug him closer and kiss him properly. Hoseok let him take the lead, let him take him wherever he wanted to. Kihyun bit his lower lip lightly, swiping his tongue over it just a second after and letting Hoseok whine in his mouth. A soft pull at his hair told him to let Kihyun slip his tongue inside his mouth, and so he did, melting into the kiss and the way Kihyun sucked on his lips.

“Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I'll give it back,” Hoseok murmured into the night, and all he needed to be smiling was to feel Kihyun’s laugh against his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, you can come scream at me on [tumblr](http://kihobebe.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/kihoxbebe/) :3


End file.
